


let's build a snowman

by sapphielix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphielix/pseuds/sapphielix
Summary: in which seungmin drags y/n into the freezing cold to build a snowman... or start a snowball fight
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	let's build a snowman

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first oneshot with a skz member and also the first story that i've ever published here on ao3.  
> i hope you like it!

“Y/N! Wake up” You heard as you suddenly felt your boyfriend’s warm body on top of yours. You opened your eyes slowly, and the sight of your lover’s cute face made you smile.

“What’s the matter?” You asked, reaching up to run your hands through his hair. He looked adorable today. “There’s snow outside” He said in a tiny and excited voice, the one he uses when he’s about to ask or beg for something. “Snow?” You turned your head and looked out of the window. Everything seemed to be covered in a white layer of cold, glittering snow. “I want to play outside in the snow, please.” Seungmin said, which made you look back at him. “We can do that later, alright?” You said and smiled, then sat up next to him. “But, what if it melts?” He pouted and you shook your head in disbelief. “You wanna go outside now? We haven’t even had breakfast yet” You responded and reached out to grab his hand and hold it. He leaned in to kiss your cheek and you closed your eyes as you felt his soft lips on your skin. “Baby, what do you want for breakfast?” You asked as you stood up, still holding Seungmin’s hand, almost dragging him along with you. “We can make pancakes if you want” He said and let go of your hand to put his arms around your waist instead, hugging you tightly in a back hug.

Seungmin was busy putting plates on the table as you flipped the last pancake over and carefully put it on a platter with the rest of your breakfast. There was jam, maple syrup and a few fried eggs to put on top of the pancakes. You brought it to the table and sat down opposite of Minnie. He chuckled a little then started eating. “What’s so funny?” You asked with a light smirk. “You look so beautiful today” Seungmin said and it made you blush so much you had to look away from him, simultaneously stuffing a piece of pancake in your mouth.

When you were done eating, you stood up and walked around the table just to plumb down in Seungmin’s lap and put both of your arms around his neck in a hug. He put his hands on your waist while you were still hugging him. Then you leaned back again, resting your hands on his broad shoulders. “Are you trying to distract me?” He suddenly let out and you raised your eyebrows in confusion. “From what” You asked, lightly brushing your hands over his shoulders and back. “We’re going outside” He stated, not answering the questions and before you could react he’d lifted you off his lap and was now holding your hand and dragging you outside.

Before you got to the front door, you went into the garderobe. You’d given up trying to protest his idea, so, the best you could do was prepare for the cold weather. You were on your way to find your jacket when Seungmin handed you a warm coat and your favorite boots. “Put these on, I don’t want you to be cold” He smiled endearingly at you, seemingly very happy that he’d convinced you to go outside. You put on the coat, wondering what he was up for. He’d probably planned a snowball fight or something like that, but didn’t want to tell you until you had no way of escaping. You smiled to yourself, he was always being playful, so it really wouldn’t surprise you. “Babe, hurry up. The snow is melting” He said and giggled, reminding you that you forgot to put on your boots. You quickly put them on and tied them, following Minnie who’d already opened the front door. “Come on” He said and reached out for your hand. You held his hand, squeezing it slightly in case you were gonna fall in the snow.

Seungmin went to a big pile of snow and immediately dug down into it with his hands. “Do you wanna build a snowman?” He started singing to you and you couldn’t help but laugh. You could feel your cheeks start to be a little cold, so you reached for a beanie that you always kept in your pocket. You looked back at Seungmin who’d already begun forming the belly of the snowman. “I’ll make the head” You said and formed some snow into a snowball. Then you rolled it, making it bigger and bigger as extra layers of snow were added to the ball. When you looked back at your boyfriend, he was already done making the snowman. “How were you so fast?” You giggled, lifting the big snowball on top of the snowman’s body. To complete your masterpiece, you poked two small holes as eyes and tried to draw a smile on the snowman’s face. Suddenly, you felt something cold hit the side of your face. You looked to see where it came from and saw Seungmin standing 8 feet away with a sly grin on his face. “Oh, you’re gonna pay for this!” You yelled out excitingly, bending down to form a new snowball...


End file.
